Feliz cumpleaños, mi amado
by floren-y
Summary: Es el cumplaños de Jean y Eren a organizado una fiesta solo para ellos dos o es lo que parece. ¿Los deseos de quien se cumpliran? Eren x Jean. Contiene mucho lemon, LEMON. One-shot


**Feliz cumpleaños, mi amado.**

Una dedicatoria al cumpleaños de mi amado caballo loco, alias Jean Kirschtein.

Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a Izayama yo solo hago uso de ellos.

ErenxJean

.

.

Debo comprar un regalo eran los pensamientos de Eren, había salido temprano de casa con solo eso en mente.

0-0-0-0

Eren y Jean eran novios desde la secundaria, ambos habían ocultado que se sentían atraídos, había demasiado orgullo entre ellos así que solo se dedicaban a pelear para negar lo que sentían.

A veces andaban juntos como buenos amigos como si nunca hubieran peleado en toda su vida, sus compañeros al ver esta situación quedaban perplejos y confundidos, mas que confundidos era como ver a dos fantasmas juntos deambulando por las calles y asustando a la gente. Debido a esta situación eran llamados marido y mujer, ya que se separaban y volvían como un matrimonio que ha estado casado por más de 30 años.

**_-familia Jeager no pelearan hoy-_** se escucho una voz.

**_-¿Qué te importa?-_** respondió Jean.

**_-si, ¿Qué te importa?-_** respondió Eren.

En que momento había llagado Eren se pregunto Jean.

Mikasa se encontraba detrás de ellos sin emitir ninguna palabra junto con Armin que observaban la situación de cerca.

**_-¿Por qué te metes tu idiota fanáticos de titanes!?-_** respondió Jean.

**_-¡no ves que te estoy defendiendo, cara de caballo!-_** respondió Eren.

**_-no necesito tú ayuda-_**

**_-ja ja ja ja ja-_** se escuchan las risas de los que comenzaron la pelea. –**_Admitan que son una pareja casada-_** se escucho el grito de las personas que habían comenzado la pelea.

**_-los matare cuando los encuentre-_** se escucho gritar a Jean. **_–Idiotas-_** y se dio vuelta y replico **_–tú también idiota-_** mientras señalaba a Eren, se dio la vuelta y se fue al salón.

**_-idiota tú-_** respondió Eren.

**_-si continuas así jamás dormirás con él-_** hablo Armin.

**_-¿por que debería dormir con él?-_** respondió Eren.

**_-por la misma razón que te gustan los titanes, te los quieres comer a los dos y saborearlos una y otra vez-_** mientras lo miraba.

0-0-0-0

Eren había recordado esa estúpida conversación con Armin **_–¿saborearlo?-._**

**_-hola Eren-_** era Historia **_-¡deséale feliz cumpleaños ha Jean de mi parte y la de Ymir!-_** con una sonrisa.

**_-¡si!, se los voy ha dar, gracias por acordate de su cumpleaños-_** mientras había salido de su concentración.

**_-Eren, Eren- _**era Sasha que había venido corriendo **_-¿y Jean?, ¿donde esta? ¿donde esta?-_**

**_-no vino hoy-_** con una sonrisa.

**_-¿Por qué?, yo le traje un regalo-_** mientras agarraba el regalo con tanta fuerza.

A lo lejos se escucho un grito**_ –Sasha-_** era Connie, quien estaba buscando a la come patata por toda la universidad y cuando la vio sentada al lado de Eren, grito **_nuevamente –no corras como loca por toda la universidad-._**

**_-perdón-_**

**_-¡Hola Eren!-_** se limito a saludar **_-dile a Jean Feliz cumpleaños-_** mientras levantaba a Sasha.

**_-claro- _**

**_-no, entrégale mi regalo-_** mientras la llevaba cargada Connie, el regalo había quedado en la mesa. **_–no te olvides-_** se escucho cuando se cerro la puerta.

**_-jamás hubiera imaginado que esos dos iban a terminar siendo novios- _**

**_-¡ARMIN!, cuando llegaste?- _**

**_-estaba parado en la entrada del salón viendo la escena de Sasha y Connie-_** mientras se sentaba al lado de Eren **_-¿Jean se fue a la casa de sus padres?-_**

**_-¡como lo sabes!-._**

**_-lo deduje-_** mientras sacaba sus libros -**_si llegas temprano es por que Jean no esta en casa, ¿no es así?-_**

**_-sus padres se lo llevaron, siempre se lo llevan un día antes para poder festejar con él su cumpleaños-_** mientras se recostaba en la mesa y largaba un suspiro **_–no me quejo, ya que todo el año esta conmigo_**\- mientras bostezaba**_ –tengo sueño, quiero dormir con Jean-_**

**_-no hace falta que cuentes tus intimidades Eren-_**

**_-¡MIKASA!-_** fue el grito de Eren

**_-¿Dónde te metiste?-_** pregunto Armin

**_-me quede comprando un regalo para Eren_**\- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**_-un regalo para mí-_** algo sorprendido **_-si no es mi cumpleaños, hoy es el de Jean-_**

**_-pero lo van a disfrutar ambos-_** mientras se lo entregaba **_-¿No?-._**

**_-ya llegue, acomódense todos en sus asientos_**\- se escucho una voz interrumpir la conversación de Mikasa y Eren. **_– ¿hoy cursamos hasta 4 de la tarde?-_** lanzo una endemoniada bomba. **_–solo para los que no trajeron su trabajo de ¿como hacen los mega súper ricos caramelos de titanes?, Y para los que que cumplieron se pueden retirar a los 11 a.m-._**

**_-¿que?-_** se escuchaban los gritos **_– ¿no era una broma lo del informe de titanes?-_**

**_-la profesora nunca bromea cuando se trata de los caramelos Titanes-_** replico la profesora Hanji **_–uju, uju, uju-_** mientras se le hacia agua la boca.

0-0-0-0

Pasaron las horas hasta que fueron las 11. **_-entreguen sus informes y se pueden retirar-_** anuncio la profesora. **_–solo los que lo cumplieron y los demás se quedan hasta finalizarlo-._**

**_-nooooo-_** se escucho un lamento.

**_-pobres-_** se escucho a Eren mientras bajaba los escalones.

**_-Eren, hoy es el cumpleaños de Jean-_** se escucho a la profesora hablar con Eren –**_mándale mis saludos-_** mientras sacaba algo de su mochila **_–conseguí lo que me pediste-_** mientras lo susurraba **_–me costo mucho, pero lo conseguí, así que toma-_** mientras le entregaba un frasco.

**_-por que, accedió profesora-_** mientras guardaba el frasco.

**_-es mi venganza, Jean y Armin siempre terminan tirando abajo mis hipótesis fantasiosas con su dura verdad-_** mientras se acomodaba los lentes **_–al fin mi venganza-_** mientras reía**_ -_**¡**_pero ten cuida ya que la altere un poco!-_**

**_-gracias por su ayuda-_** mientras se marchaba.

**_-ja ja ja ja, si como no la altere un poco, ¡ ja ja ja ja! ¡la altere todo lo que pude!_**!- mientras gritaba en el salón. Mientras todos la miraban **_–ustedes continúen con su informe o quieren que experimente con ustedes-._**

0-0-0-0

**_-debo retira el regalo de Jean-_** mientras se fue corriendo.

**_-Eren te olvidaste mi regalo-_** se escucho el grito de Mikasa. **_–Eren, malo-_** mientras hacia puchero-.

0-0-0-0

**_-ya llegue a casa Eren-_** se escucho el grito de Jean. **_–¿Eren, Eren?-_** mientras gritaba por toda la habitación. **_–debe estar enojado- _**mientras seguía buscando. **_-iré a buscarlo-_** mientras salió corriendo para buscar a su amado.

0-0-0-0

Jean había tenido una charla con sus padres a la mañana.

**_-ya les dije que vendré un día antes de mi cumpleaños o después-_** mientras se los explicaba **_–¡quiero festejar con Eren también!, a las 12 en punto de la noche quiero estar al lado de él y no separado- _**mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

**_-pero somos tus padres también nos perteneces, quiero decir nos perteneces-_** gritaba su padre.

**_-hacen los mismo todos los años, desde que vivo con Eren-_**

**_-tú tienes la culpa-_** mientras gritaba papá.

**_-¿por que?- respondió Jean._**

**_-tú te escapaste cuando ibas a cumplir 16, y te fuiste a la casa de Eren a pasar la noche y festejaste tu cumpleaños con él-_** mientras papá abrazaba a mamá. **_–Eren nos roba ese momento y nunca será devuelto-_**. Mientras lloraban **_–también robo tú virginidad-._**

**_-¡eso es mentira!-_** mientras se ruborizaba.

**_-ves mamá es verdad-_** mientras abrazaba a mamá **_–¡hijo pervertido!-._**

**_ -no lo soy-_** mientras mas colorado se ponía.

**_-vete con tu Eren, mi Little pony-_**

**_-¡que no me digas así!-_**

**_-pero Eren te llama así- _**mientras refunfuñaba -**_llévale un poco de curry a tu Eren-_** mientras gritaba.

**_-Me voy, los quiero-_** y se cerro la puerta.

0-0-0-0

**_-Eren donde rayos te metiste, tú pervertido-_** mientras corría hacia la universidad.

**_-Jean, Jean,- _**se escuchaba unos gritos, era Sasha. Y atrás de ella venia Connie, siendo arrastrado por Sasha.

**_-¡que no corras!-_** mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza **_–Jean feliz cumpleaños-_** mientras Connie y Sasha lo gritaban.

**_-gracias-_**

**_-te gusto mi regalo-_**

-**_no lo he recibido aun-_**

**_-se lo di a Eren por la mañana, no me digas que se lo comió-_** mientras tenia cara de sorpresa.

**_-no lo creo- _**mientras lo defendia **_\- ¿saben donde esta? Lo estoy buscando y no aparece-_**

**_-no, pero tenía cara de frustrado-_**

**_-bueno me voy yendo-_**

**_-Feliz cumple-_** se escucho un grito por detrás.

**_-¿donde estas? ¿donde estas? ¿donde estas?-_** mientras se devolvía al departamento pasando por la pastelería ReiBer, **_-¿les preguntare a los chicos?-_** mientras hablaba solo. **_-Reiner, Berthmon.-_** mientras dentro a los gritos.

**_-si es Jean-_** mientras salieron los dos **_–Feliz cumple, Jean-_** mientras le revoloteaban el cabello.

**_-no tan fuerte que me van a desarmar-_** mientras trataba de quitarse los de encima.

**_-ya le dimos tú pastel a Eren-_** mientras seguían revoloteando.

**_-¿paso por aquí?-_**

**_-si, hace 15 minutos, iba apurado también-_**

**_-me voy-_** mientras se zafo de ambos y salió corriendo.

**_-ese par de idiota-_** mientras reían Reiner y Berthmon.

0-0-0-0

Mientras corría se choco con una chica.

**_-idiota fíjate por donde caminas-_** mientras la chica estaba apunto de asesinarlo.

**_-Mikasa espera, es Jean!-_** mientras la sostenía de la muñeca **_–¿estas bien?_**

**_-¿chicos vieron a Eren?-_** mientras se levantaba.

**_-se fue al departamento a penas término la clase-_**

**_-voy para allá-_**

**_-espera Jean-_** mientras Mikasa lo detenía **_–Eren se olvido mi regalo, y es para ti-_**

**_-ho gracias-_**

**_-¿puedes comértelo ahora?- _**

**_-estoy apurado-_** mientras hacia el movimiento de salir corriendo.

**_-solo la mitad-_** mientras lo agarraba de la muñeca-

**_-¿son Chocolates? -_**

**_Si-_**

**_-bien la mitad-_** mientras se los metía a la boca de ha 5. **_–muy ricos, conforme, debo irme-_** y salió corriendo.

**_-Mikasa, ¡esos no eran chocolates comunes! Eran AF..- _**

**_-no LO DIGAS-_** mientras le tapo la boca al rubio.

Solo vieron como Jean se alejaba.

0-0-0-0

**_-Eren, Eren-_** dentro Jean a los gritos, cuando fue tomado por sorpresa por las manos de Eren.

**_-al fin llegaste-_** mientras lo besaba **_–¡Feliz cumpleaños!-_** y lo volvía a besar.

**_-gracias Eren-_** y respondía con otro beso.

**_-estoy feliz de que estés conmigo-_** mientras lo abrazaba **_–vamos a ver tus regalos y comer La torta de cumpleaños que te regalaron los chicos-_** mientras lo arrastraba al comedor.

**_-tu eres mi único regalo-_** mientras lo abrazaba.

**_-hoy estas mimoso, Jean ¿Qué comiste?-_**

**_-chocolates que me dio Mikasa, además tengo mucho calor pero debe ser por que corrí un montón-_** mientras agitaba el cuello de la remera para que le dentre aire fresco.

**_-si comiste el de Mikasa prueba el mío también-_** mientras lo sujeto de la cintura.

**_-haa- _**se escucho un gemido **_–Eren no me toques así-_** mientras respiraba agitado **_–mi cuerpo esta caliente-_**

**_-¿estas bien? Toma un poco de agua-_** mientras le pasaba un vaso-

**_-si, déjame ver tu regalo-_** mientras lo abría **_–no jodas Eren es la misma lencería que me obligaste a ponerme para tu cumpleaños-_**

**_-¡pero esta vez es roja! La otra era negra- _**

**_-sabia que ibas a hacer algo así, tú pervertido-_** mientras su respirar era mas agitado.

**_-es un regalo, debes aceptarlo-_**

**_-me niego-_** mientras le tiraba la lencería.

**_\- esta bien no te lo pongas-_** mientras hacia un movimiento de que le daba igual si se lo ponía o no. Cuando se acerco a su lado y lo roso con el pecho **_–dame un beso- _**

**_-esta bien, pero no me lo pondré-_** mientras acercaba su boca a la de Eren, para que ambos se dieran un beso largo, para luego separase **_–más, Eren-_** mientras lo sujetaba de la remera.

**_-primero debemos soplar las velas-_** cuando ignoro la suplica de Jean **_–primero las velas-_**

**_-¿Eren?-_** mientras ponía cara de desilusionado**_.-quiero mas-_** se escucho un susurro.

**_-¿Dónde meti las velas?-_** mientras las buscaba.

**_-¿te ayudo Eren?-_**

**_-no, eres el cumpleañero-_** mientras revisaba los cajones **_–las encontré!,_** **_vamos a soplarlas-_** mientras ponía la torta al frente de Jean y lo rodeaba con los brazos como si lo fuera abrazar, pero no, coloco las velitas en la torta y las prendió. **_–Feliz cumpleaños_**\- depositando un beso en su mejilla-

**_-haa-_** a lo que respondió, su rostro estaba demasiado ruborizado.

**_-¿Jean?-_** mientras lo miraba perplejo -¿**_intentas_** **_seducirme?-._**

**_-idiota- _**

Eren decidió separarse y colocarse frente de Jean y la torta **_–sopla, sopla, sopla, pero primero pide un deseo-_** mientras se coloca de nuevo detrás de Jean y lo volvia abrazar de la cintura y coloca su mentón en el hombro de Jean, haciendo que este tembla ante su toque.

El respirar de Jean era mas agitado cada vez y había aumentado mas debido a que era sostenido por Eren. **_–Jean sopla las velas-_** mientra depósito un beso en el cuello del cumpleañero.

**_-¡ahaa!-_** otro gemido se había escapado. Ante esta reacción Eren no se contuvo y mordió el cuello de Jean**_ –¡Ahaaa!- _**se había escapado otro gemido **_–idota deja de morderme-_** a lo que no se contuvo decidió atacar su oreja, dándole una pequeña mordida **_–Ahaaa-_** con un respirar mas dificultuoso **_–¿Qué es lo que me diste?- _**mientras preguntaba.

**_-yo no te he dado nada-_** mientras lo susurraba al oído.

**_-desde que me diste ese vaso con agua mi calor a aumentado-_** mientras se encorbaba.

**_-solo te he tocado-_** mientra sus manos se deslizaban a la entrepierna de Jean **_–estas duro-_** le susurraba a sus oído y la otra mano se posiono a la altura de los pezones **_–tambien están duros- _**volvió a susurrar.

Mientras acaricia las partes de Jean, Eren no pudo evitar ponerse duro.

**_-Ahaa, deja de tocarme-_** mientras trataba de no gemir **_–Eren, si sigues tocándome juro que cortare ese pene tuyo y jamás lo utizaras-_**, esas palabras hicieron que Eren dejara de tocar.

**_-esta bien, ire a buscar a alguien para satisfasarme-_**

**_-¿Qué?-_**

**_-es broma, ire a ver una película-_** mientras se dirijia a la sala de estar **_–en mi mochila hay un frasco, solo toma un poco, es para aliviar tu calor-_** mientras se sentaba.

Sin dudar Jean agaro la mochila de Eren y la vacio por completo. **_–¡Eren no hay nada!-_** se escucho gritar desde el comedor.

**_-revisa bien-_** respondió.

**_-lo encotre-_** y destapo el frasco **_-solo debo tomar un poco, solo un poco-._**

0-0-0-0

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Jean había tomado del frasco.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, pero Jean estaba envuelto en una sabana roja y sentada en el extremo del sillón, sin hacer ningún ruido.

**_-ya son las 12! ¿quiere comer algo Jean?-_** mientras se hacercaba hacia donde estaba él **_–¿Ire a comprar algo?-_** cuando fue sujetado por la muñeca.

**_-no vallas-_** se escucho un murmullo.

A lo que Eren, se limito a quitarle la sabana del rostro y ver que estaba rojo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos. Empezó a limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas.

**_-Eren, Besame por favor-_** pronuncio Jean.

**_-lo que tu digas-_** cuando Eren beso esos labios sedientos de placer.

**_-ahaa- _**se escucho un gemido cuando se despegaron, un hilo de saliva recorría los labios de Jean. Se podía ver que Eren jugaba con las manos de Jean pero también jugaba con los labios ya que este solo lo rozaba con su lengua sin depositar ningún beso.

**_-Eren besame-_** mientras trataba de hacercar sus labios a los de Eren.

**_-si no me lo dices, yo no se que hacer-_** mientras lo susurraba al oído para luego mordelo.

**_-Ahaa, besame-_** con lagrimas en los ojos.

**_-si lo dices así-_** mientras empezó a deslizar su lengua en la boca de Jean y provarcar que este hiciera lo mismo, ambos hacían una danza con sus lenguas como si estuvieran haciendo el amor. Solo se separaban para poder tomar bocanadas de aire y continuar con su lujuriosas boca, que solo pedían estar conectadas.

Los besos no paraban, mientras que la mano derecha de Jean se deslizo hasta el miembro de Eren, que estaba totalmente erecto **_–¿Eren hibas a ir asi a comprar?-_** mientras frotaba su mano con el miembro, sin dejar de besarse.

**_-no!-_** con una sonrisa en sus labios **_-"sabia que me ibas a detener"-_** cuando ataco los labios del castaño. **_–tú tampoco te quedas atrás, estas totalmente duro-_** mientras frotaba su pierna contra el miembro de Jean.

**_-Ahaa-_** mientras trataba de cerar sus piernas.

**_-asi sentado puedo tocarte bien-_** mientras empujaba su pierna contra el miembro de Jean.

**_-ahaa, deja de frotarte contra mí-_** mientras movia su entrepierna para poder frotarse contra Eren.

**_-yo no me estoy frotando, solo empujo mi pierna, el que se esta frotando eres tu Jean- _**cuando lo miro de frente **_-veo que tu entrepierna esta humeda-_** y decidió meter su mano dentro del pantalón del castaño **_–si.. esta muy humeda-_** sacando de nuevo la mano llena de un liquido blanquesino **_–mira Jean, es todo tu néctar-_** mientras jugaba con el semen que tenia pegado en los dedos para luego lamerlo **_–mmm.. es salado, eso quiere decir que tú no eras dulce sino salado-._**

**_-¡eres un pervertido!-_** mientras se ruborizaba,

**_-¿Quién es el pervertido que pedia que lo bese?-_** mientras volvia a meter su mano dentro del pantalón de Jean, y le daba caricias **_–¿se ve que a tu pene le gusta que lo toquen? No deja de chorear-_** mientras seguía manoseando.

**_-Ahaaa-_** sin parar de gemir ante de los toques de Eren **_–ahaa, deja de decir obsenidades-_** mientras seguía gimiendo.

Esos gemidos fueron acallados por Eren pero sin dejar de tocar el miembro de Jean.

Los besos continuaron al igual que el toqueteo. Pero Eren se detuvo de repente y se **_separo -no puedo continuar-_** mientras miraba a Jean que se encontraba sentado y se fue .

**_-Eren-_** mientras se retorcía, los lugares que Eren había tocado se sentía que ardia en llamas. Se toca haci mismo para mitigar la exitacion pero no era lo mismo, su cuerpo pedia a gritos ser tocado por Eren pero el se había ido. **_–Eren-_** mientras se masturbaba **_–Eren, tocame-_** mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

**_-me gustas cuando suplicas y gritas mi nombre mientras te masturbas-_** mientras miraba a Jean desde el extremo del sillón. Desde cuando estaba sentado hay y en que momento había llegado **_–solo fui por un poco-_** mientras bebía. **_–mira lo que hiciste Jean-_** mientras se bajaba el cierre del pantalón y sacaba su pene del bóxer, estaba todo erecto e incluso algunas gotas de semen se podía ver que se deslizaba de la punta hasta la base. Cuando decido sacarse la remera y provocar mas Jean.

La reacción de Jean fue sublime y salió corriendo a la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra. Eren quedo estupefacto y salió corriendo detrás de Jean **_–¡Jean estas bien!-_** mientras ingresaba a la habitación. **_–jean?-._**

Se podía ver que estaba envuelto en sabanas e incluso escuchar el sonido de su respirar.

Cuando se acerco y levanto las sabanas, vio a Jean mastubandose, a lo que se abalanzo sobre Jean quitándole las manos que tenia dentro de su pantalón **_–¿solo pide que te toque?-_** fueron las palabras

**_-¡no!, no soy ningún pervertido-_**

**_-pero yo si-_** mientras soltaba sus muñecas y empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón para luego deslizarlo junto con su ropa interior y dejar expuesto aquel miembro que había sido frotado, pero eso no fue todo si no que Jean estaba tan exitado que su ropa interior estaba tan pegajosa y humeda**_–¿veo que no soy el único pervertido?-_**

**_-Ahaa-_** se escuchaban de nuevo los gemidos.

Eren se había colocado al frente de Jean, ambos cuerpos se encontraban semi desnudos y al igual que sus miembros estaban en contacto, haciendo que Eren se frotara contra Jean –**_Ahaa, mhmn-_** se podía escuchar **_–Eren no lo soporto mas, me quiero venir, Ahaa-_**

**_-ni lo sueños-_** cuando apretó el pene de Jean.

**_-Eren dijiste que obedecerías mis ordenes-_** mientras trataba de alcanzar su pene.

**_-eso fue en el sillón, ahora estamos en la cama-_** mientras sostenía el miembro de Jean sin soltarlo.

-**_hoy es mi cumpleaños al menos deja que me corra-_** mientras se aferraba a las sabanas.

**_-si me muestras tú pequeña entrada, como yo te enseñe, te dejare correr-_**

**_-¿solo tengo que hacerlo y me dejas correrme?-_**

**_-si-_** con una sonrisa y sin soltar el pene de Jean.

**_-esta bien-_** mientras se ponía en posición de cuatro, apoyando sus hombros en la cama y llevando sus manos al costado de su trasero separándolos para poder ver la pequeña hendidura **_–listo, Eren-_** haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

**_-aha no, tienes que decir las palabras mágicas-_** mientras apretó el miembro de Jean provocando que esta gimiera**_. -¿dilo Jean!-_**

**_-puto Eren-_** mientras miro a Eren.

Este reacciono ante tal insulto apretando mas fuerte el miembro de Jean **_–esas no son las palabras-._**

Con los ojos llorosos y manteniendo la misma posición **_–Eren-_** mientras su respirar era agitado **_–por favor penétrame, follame, violame, correte dentro mio y has un desastre-_** mientras mostraba su hendidura.

**_-esta bien, pero primero voy jugar con tu pequeña entrada ya que no hemos tenido sexo desde mi cumpleaños-_** mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el mismo frasco que Jean había tomado hace una hora.

Sin soltar el pene de Jean, Eren habrio el frasco con la boca y deramo el líquido en la hendidura.

**_-Ahaam, mmnh-_** fueron los gemidos de Jean**_ –esta fría-._**

Mientras que Eren empezaba a deslizar sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo por toda la hendidura sin penetrarlo, haciendo que el castallo se exitara mas, ya que habría mas su trasero como si intentara que los dedos de Eren se metiearan por si solos pero este solo los deslizaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta que era suficiente ataco con su lengua la entrada de Jean, haciendo que este se encorbara y gimiera **_–Ahaaa, nnhg-._** Mientras que Eren continuaba con su juego de meter y sacar la lengua, hasta el punto que al fin solto el miembro de Jean y se escucho un grito de placer **_–Ahaaaammm-_** acompañados de espasmos. La sabana estaba llena de gotas de semen e incluso el vientre de Jean.

**_-veo que tenias muchas ganas de correrte-_** mientras Eren se miraba la mano que había sido alcanzada por el néctar de Jean para lamberlo de nuevo **_–¡sigues salado!-_** mientras se deslizaba por encima de Jean **_–Jean te dare un poco de mi néctar-_** mientras susurraba a los oídos del castaño.

Mientras que Jean estaba acostado boca abajo, Eren empezaba a frotar su mienmbro contra él y sin dudar levanto la cadera del castaño y empezó a deslizarse dentro de él pero sin meterla, solo metia la punta y la volvia a sacar.

**_-Eren, maldito de mierda metela de una sola vez-_** mientras se agarraba a las sabanas.

Solo reacciono con una sonrisa y la metió de golpe **_–Uahaaa-_** cuando la metio **_–mmnh-_** eran los gemidos de Jean ante el movimientos de Eren **_–Ahaa-._**

**_-voy a moverme lentamente-_** mientras la sacaba.

**_-Ahaaa-_**

**_-demonios Jean, deja de gemir o te lo hare sin controlarme-_** cuando se la metió.

**_-Uahaa-_** mientras apretaba las sabanas, con un respirar entrecortado **_–me arde, esta muy caliente_** **_quiero que te corras_**\- mientras levantaba su rostro de la sabana, se podía ver un hilo de saliva.

Ante estas palabras Eren se la metia y la sacaba tan lentamente como si fuera en contra de las palabras de Jean. Sosteniendo los muslos de Jean, Eren se sujetaba para evitar que la pelvis de Jean se alejara y así embestirla con su miembro todo erguido.

Se podía ver como Jean se encorvaba ante las poderosas embestidas de Eren, en un mete y saca de su miembro se observaba el semen que se escapaba de este, lubricando aun mas esa zona que succionaba el pene del moreno.

Los gemidos se escuchan tan fuertes y claros –**_AhaaA, Eren voy a correrme-_**

**_-yo también-_** continuando con los movimientos. **_–ah, Jean-_** se escucho el gemido de Eren, fue apenas audisible, se estaba corriendo en el interior del castaño.

**_-Ahaa-….idiota no te corras a un!-_** mientras se retorcía por sentir el semen de Eren recorrer todo sus entreñas, **_\- aun no me corro…-_** ante de desplomarse de nuevo. El moreno saco su miembro de la entrada de Jean y se pudo divisar un rastro de semen recorrer los muslos del castaño.

**_-Jean cambiemos de posición-_** cuando lo tomo por el brazo y lo dio vuelta suavemente quedando boca arriba. Levantando nuevamente su cadera y apoyándola sobre sus piernas **_–Jean- _**cuando apoyo su miembro nuevamente en la entrada del castaño.

**_-Eren-_** se escucho.

Sin dudarlo lo volvió a meter **_–Wahhhaa-_** se escucho de nuevo el gemido, pero Eren se quedo quieto y deslizo su dedo por encima del miembro de Jean que estaba goteando para luego agarrarlo con ambas manos y masajearlo, de nuevo utilizo el frasco de Afrodiciaco y dejo caer gotas en el miembro del castaño, para de nuevo continuar con los movimientos asendentes. **_–aHaa, Eren, no toques mi pene-_** mientras trataba de morderse los dedos. **_–ahaa, esta caliente-._**

**_-¿Qué esta caliente?-_**

**_Mi pene es caliente,_** su **_mmnhhg-_** respiración entre cortada **_-tocalo pero Eren toque pero-_**

**_-te has concentrado tanto en tu pene, que has olvidado que tienes uno clavado hasta el fondo en tu trasero_**\- mientras hizo una estocada.

**_-Wuhaaa-_** mientras toda su columna se había doblado al sentir esa estocada.

Eren empezó con sus movimientos pélvicos, metiendo todo su pene en la hendidura de Jean que no ofrecia resistencia ya que había sido bien lubricado por la corrida del moreno hace unos minutos, pero sin dejar de masajear el miembro del castaño, que solo se retorcía en cada estocada y cada movimiento que le ofrecia la mano de Eren.

Jean era todo un manjar estaba completamente desnudo, exitado y su cuerpo era demasiado lujurioso, e incluso su mirada decía que quería ser penetrado mil veces por Eren. Sus labios, su boca dejaban escapar los mas delicados gemidos pero también pedían atención ya que se podía ver como este se metia los dedos en su boca y jugaba con su lengua. El moreno no había ignorado esta situación, asi que solo observaba mientras lo embestía.

**_-Eren, mas ¡ahaaa!-_** mientras se sacaba los dedos de la boca **_– me voy a correr-,_** mientras se quería tocar el pene que Eren estaba acariciando, pero este a la vez le tapaba la uretra para que no se escapara ninguna gota de semen.

**_-espera nos vamos a correr juntos-_** mientras lo embestía con mas fuerza.

**_-mentiroso recién te corriste tu solo, Ahaaa-_** cuando sintió una estocada **_–mnnhg, deja que me corra-_** mientras Eren aumentaba los movimientos. **_–ahaaa, quiero-….-ahaaaa, correrme-_** mientras se deslizaba una lagrima.

Cuando Eren solto su miembro al fin Jean pudo correrse **_–ahaa_**\- y no solo él, sino también el moreno, que se corrió dentro del castaño llenándolo de nuevo.

El néctar de Jean se encontraba esparcido en todo su abdomen.

En cambio Eren una vez que se corrió, salió de Jean, se había corrido demasiado ya que se podía ver como su semen desbordaba de la hendidura del Castaño.

Una vez que se corrió se bajo de la cama y fue directo a las ventanas donde despojo las cortinas, dejando dentrar todo la luz, **_-¿Eren por que abres las ventanas?-_** pregunto Jean, que aun seguía recostado en la cama, todo lleno de su propio néctar y la de su amante.

**_-la luz natural es mucho mejor y el color de tu piel destaca mas e incluso puedo observar bien el color de tus pezones-_**, mientras se sentaba en una sillón todo desnudo y con su miembro aun duro. **_–Jean ven a mí-_** estirando la mano.

**_-me duelen las caderas-_** mientras miraba asi otro lado. Mientras que Eren se levanto y se dirijio a la cama, sentadose a un costado de Jean, mirándolo desde arriba, apoyando su mano en el pecho del castaño y la otra en la mejilla para depositar un beso en los labios.

Se podía ver que el beso era muy profundo y erotico ya que ambos no dejaban de jugar con sus lenguas, estas se entrelazaban una y otra vez. Cuando el moreno se detenia y separaba sus labios, la boca de Jean aun quería estar conectado así que elevaba la cabeza para continuar esa unión pero era frenada por los labios de Eren que lo volvían a su posición original, jugando de nuevo con sus lenguas. El moreno se detenia cada dos por tres pero esta vez fue detenido por los brazos del castaño que lo agarron de nuca y lo hacercaron a sus labios, Jean queria dominar la situación ya que el era él que presionaba su rostro con la de Eren. La mirada de Eren cambio de sorpresa ha picaresca, haciendo que su mano se deslizara hasta el miembro de Jean solo rozando para llegar hasta su sexi trasero y desliza nuevamente sus dedos **_–Ahaaa-…-Eren-_** mientras dejo de besarlo.

**_-esto es por travieso-_** mientras sus dedos se movían en el interior de Jean **_–me corri demasiado-_** mientras seguía empujando en el interior.

**_-mmnhg, quiero algo mas grande, Eren-_** mientras se retorcía sin soltarlo de la nuca.

**_-lo que tu digas pero tendras que moverte-_** mientras seguía deslizando sus dedos en el interior del cumpleañero, para luego sacarlos y deslizarlos por los labios del castaño **_-¿sabe bien?-._**

**_-si-_** mientras su lengua recorría sus labios y no solo eso si no también los dedos de Eren.

**_-¡Que erotico!-_** mientras mordía su labio inferior. **_–agarrate de mi Jean-_** cuando lo levanto.

**_-¿a donde me llevas?-_** mientras se aferraba al cuello del moreno.

**_-Quiero que me montes-_** mientras lo susurraba.

**_-eso es vergonzoso-_** mientras se ruborizaba **_–lo hisimos en tú cumpleaños-._**

Mientras se acomodaban en un sillón cerca de la ventana **_–pensar que te vas amover encima mio, hace que me exite mas-_** mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas.

**_-idiota,¡ por que cerca de la ventana!-_** mientras trataba de escapar **_–la gente de los demás pisos nos puede ver-_**

Mientras sostenía con ambas manos la cintura de Jean **_–ellos pueden ver, pero no tocar-_** a lo que sujeto su cabeza y lo empezó a besar, haciendo que se olvidara de la situación.

**_-nooo…Eren-_** mientras era sumergido en la exitacion.

Las manos de Eren no se podían quedar quietas siempre moviéndose a ese lugar que palpitaba y deramaba un liquido **_–Jean-_** se escucha susurrar. De nuevo los dedos del moreno fueron incertados en la endidura.

**_-Auhaaa.-_** se sentía el respirar del castaño en la nuca del moreno **_–Eren-._** Y continuaban besándose. Y los dedos de Eren continuaban retorciendo en el interior de Jean.

**_-¿quieres otra cosa?- _**

**_Si- _**

**_-levanta la cadera-_** mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura y las rodillas de Jean se apoyaban a los costados de Eren. **_–voy a meterla-._**

**_-Ahaaa,-_** mientras solo la frotaba por la hendidura **_–idiota no juegues-._** Sin hacer caso solo frotaba la punta del pene con el sexi agujero **_-mmnhhg-….-metela de una sola vez-_** mientras mordí el cuello del moreno.

**_-Aha-_** se pudo escuchar el grito. **_–tan desesperado estas-_** cuando al fin la introdujo.

**_-Ahaa-_** mientras doblaba la espalda.

Eren sujeto los muslos y los empujo contra su miembro –**_Ahaaaa-_** fue tan duro que se escucho el solido del choque de ambos. Mientras que Jean clavaba sus uñas en los hombros de Eren ante tal estocada e incluso se había corrido con esa estocada.

Los movimientos comenzaron pero era Jean quien se movia de arriba hacia abajo, sin meterla de todo, al contrario de Eren que sostenía el trasero del castaño movia su pelvis hacia arriba para poder llegar mas profundo.

**_-Ahaa, mmnhgg, ahaa-_** se escuchaba gemir a Jean, sin dejar de moverse. **_–AhaAaa-._**

Eren no hacia ningún sonido, solo se movia, pero podía escuchar los gemidos de Jean a la altura de su oído izquierdo e incluso podía sentir el calor que se escapaba de la boca de Jean. Provocando que este besara el cuello del castaño dejando marcas y mordidas a lo que el otro solo gemia a un mas fuerte.

Los movimientos de ambos eran continuos, al igual que Eren dejaba marcas en la blanquecina piel de Jean.

La lengua de Eren quería saborear la boca de Jean pero el otro estaba concentrado en subir a bajar su cadera, por este motivo llevo sus manos hasta la entrada del castaño y empezó a abrirlo mas **_–Ahaaa, ¿Qué haces?-_** mientras no paraba de moverse.

**_-solo te satisfaces tu solo-_** mientras entroducia un dedo en la hendidura **_–noooo-_** deteniéndose **_–no va a entrar-_** mientras le cai un hilo de saliva de la boca.

Mientras introducía su miembro y su dedo a la vez se escuchaba el gemido de Jean **_-¡te gusta!-_** mientras estiraba del ajugero como si quisiera agrandarlo.

**_-Ahaaa, Eren-_** mientras se aferraba y movia sus caderas **_–TE AMO-_** se escucho susurrar.

Ante tal declaración Eren sujeto ambos glúteos y los apretó tan fuerte y la misma vez lo embistió hasta al fondo.

**_-Ahaaa-_** mientras tiro toda su espalda hacia atrás.

Eren seguía embestiendo con tal fueza la pequeñe hendidura, pero esta no se quedaba atrás si no que también succionaba con tal fuerza el miembro de Eren.

**_-Aha, ahaa, ahaa-_** ante tales movimientos se escuchan los gemidos del castaño

Eren no soportaba y se hiba a correr ya que empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas **_–¡Yo Tambien TE AMO!-_** cuando lo embestio con fuerza dejando salir todo su semen con tal fuerza que Jean también se corrió a la vez.

Los torsos de Eren y Jean se podía ver que estaban manchados de blanco, era el semen de Jean que se había corrido hace minutos. Mientras que la hendidua del castaño aun estaba conectado con el miembro del moreno e incluso se podía ver como el semen de este trataba de escapar y choreaba por los costados.

**_-Yo también te Amo-_** depositando un beso en las mejillas de Jean y sacando su pene que tras salir empezó a fluir su néctar. También se podía observar las marcas de la mano de Eren en el trasero de Jean.

Jean había caído ante tal embestida, antes de caer desmayado se escucho un susurro "yo te amo mas".

Eren cargo a su amado hasta la cama y lo deposito en esta para poder limpiarlo. **_–Debo agradecerles a tus padres por haberte traido al mundo- _**es lo que pronuncio Eren cuando lo limpiaba **_–y por aguntar cada una de mis locuras-._**

.

0-0-0-0

.

Habían pasado 8 horas desde que Jean se había desmayado.

**_-¿Eren?-_** solo Jean se encontraba en la cama en vuelto en una sabana azul. **_–Eren-._** Mientras lo llamaba pero nadie contestaba. Decidió levantarse de la cama y miro hacia la ventana y pudo divisar que estaba oscuro afuera.

Pero también se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo y se envolvió en la sabana y salió al pasillo llamando a Eren. **_–¿donde demonios se metió?-. _**Mientras se movia lentamente.

Se escucho un sonido venir de la sala de estar así que se dirigió hacia alla, pero cuando se asercaba se escuchaba gemir a dos personas y su pensamiento fue que lo estaba engañando con alguien en su casa y el dia de su cumpleaños, y apuro el paso y dentro a los gritos **_–¡Eren hijo de¡ …..-_** se detuvo de repente al ver que en la pantalla se veía a él mismo gemir como loco.

**_-Ahaa, Eren-_**

-**_Te gusta Jean-_** mientras alguien lo abraza desde atrás**_ –yo mismo lo grabe y lo edite-._**

**_-Eren-_** mientras giro la cabeza para poder ver al moreno con una sonrisa en los labios y a medio vestir**_. –como pudiste..-_**

**_-je je je-_** mientras lo presionaba contra él. **_–eres demasiado erotico para no tenerte grabado, con todas tus expresiones eroticas-_**

**_-eres un pervertido-_** mientras se trataba de separar.

**_-¿Quién fue el que se grabo en un video con ropa demasiado sujestiva?-_** mientras besaba su hombro.

**_-¡pero era para tu cumpleaños!, además es diferente, era un regalo de mi parte-_** mientras trataba de safarse.

**_-esto es un regalo de mi parte, para ambos-_** mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza **_–es nuestra primera noche desde que estamos comprometidos-_** cuando sujeto la mano de Jean y mostro el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular y lo beso.

**_-mentiroso, también lo hicimos el dia que me lo diste!-_**

**_-¡eso no cuenta por que era mi cumpleaños!-_** mientras refunfuñaba. **_–ademas, solo yo hize todo el trabajo-_**

**_-mentiroso, me hiciste hacer posiciones extrañas y usar ropa de mujer-_** mientras se tapaba la cara de lo vergonzoso que era recordarlo.

**_-¿quieres ver que tengo razón?-_**

**_-¿lo grabaste también?-_** mientras ponía cara de sorpresa.

**_-claro que si, tenia que tener grabado mi declaración de amor y tu respuesta, para mostrárselo a los demás, pero ahora es solo de mi exclusiva colección-_** mientras se reia.

**_-te odio Eren-_** mientras se quería soltar.

**_-yo te AMO JEAN y siempre lo hare, para el resto de mi vida-_** mientras sostenía su rostro y lo besaba.

**_-Eres injusto Eren, te aprovechas de mi por que te amo-_** mientras respondia a los besos de su amante.

.

.

.

.

Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo tan erotico (si es que es erotico), así que sean buenas con su opinión constructiva.

Y si hay alguna incoherencia la arreglare tantas veces como me sea posible, por que hasta donde leí sonaba bien, o será mi cerebro ya o lee bien.

Eran = moreno.

Y dejen reviews

¿para saber si escribo bien las cosas eroticas? O si necesito estudiar…

Y todas deseen feliz cumple a mi pequeño Jean y que se vuelva mas Uke.

\\(*o*)/\\(*o*)/\\(*o*)/ Gracias por leerme \\(*o*)/\\(*o*)/\\(*o*)/


End file.
